Genbu
Genbu , also known as Xuan Wu (玄武), often translated as Gui Xian in games, is a demon in the series. History The or Black Warrior is one of the (Si Xiang) along with Azure Dragon, Vermillion Bird and White Tiger. It represents the north, the color black, winter and the water element. It is usually depicted as both a tortoise and a snake, specifically with the snake coiling around the tortoise. Gui Xian (龜仙) in some of the official English versions is a misnomer because "Gui" belongs to a different concept of the Chinese (Si Ling or Ssu-Ling). Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Holy Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Holy Race, as '''Gui Xian' *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Dragon Race, as '''Gui Xian' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Godly Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Snake Race, as '''Gui Xian' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Snake Race, as '''Gui Xian' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Snake Race as '''Gui Xian' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Avatar Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Temperance Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Hermit Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hermit Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Temperance Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Temperance Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation: Temperance Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Temperance Arcana *Persona 5: Temperance Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Temperance Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: God Race *Devil Children White Book: God Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Zombie Type (Gembuzon), Beast Type (Gembu) *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Undead Race, Animal Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Avatar Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Class, Boss, as '''Gui Xian' *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Snake Race, as Gui Xian *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Snake Race as '''Gui Xian' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Gui Xian can be obtained by evolving Nozuchi. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Genbu acts as the end boss of Nakano's Stone Site gold-level instance and the last of the four beasts to be implemented in IMAGINE. In his true boss room, players will need to kill waves of boss-sized Mizuchi, Nozuchi and Chimera before killing the illusion form to spawn his true form. After obtaining the plug-in item from his endchest, players will need to speak to the Train Conductor ghost NPC within Ikebukuro's Zoushigiya Cemetary and show him a variety of items to help him remember in order to receive the ability to fuse him. Genbu is a special triple fusion of a variant of Mizuchi, a variant of Tan-Ki and Nozuchi. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Gui Xian can be found in Midtown. It can teach Flynn the Fang Breaker, Ice Breath, Rakukaja and Bufudyne skills through its Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Gui Xian can teach Nanashi the Fang Breaker, Bufudyne and Rakukaja skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Ice and support skills, however its stats will progress more towards a physical attack build while leveling up. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Unlike the other Personas of the Hermit Arcana, Genbu and Byakko have Great Affinity with everyone. ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In Persona 4 The Animation, Genbu is the Persona that represents the bond between Yu and Eri Minami. In the True Ending Special, Genbu appears to defend Yu from Margaret's Loki and its attacks, as well as bring a message of support for Yu from Eri. ''Persona 5'' Genbu is the first Persona of the Temperance Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. It is the second of three Personas to learn the Patra skill and the first Persona usable in battle by the protagonist to have access to the Mabufu skill. Genbu is the first of three Personas to learn the Resist Forget skill and the first Persona to learn the Defense Master skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Genbu yields a Patra skill card. Genbu is also used in an advanced fusion with Seiryu, Suzaku and Byakko to summon Kohryu. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Gembu, he can perform the combo War Breath with Garuda and Hydro Blast with Mermaid. Gembuzom can be created through Relic fusion using the Lion, Slim, Live, the Fist, Dino, Wing or the Fist, Whirl, Slim combos. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' After defeating Ananta in the final floors of the Karma Temple, the Embryon can come down from the tower and find out four powerful demons have taken over several sectors of the Junkyard. Gui Xian appears in Anahata. The Asura Gui Xian is a woman who follows the orders of Huang Long. The battle is quite simple as long as Gui Xian is not hit by Earth spells, either the Embryon's or her own, as they will greatly heal her. Curiously, Genbu's two heads keep on bickering through the battle. Gui Xian gets three turns per round and the fight is typically played out in three stages. In the initial stage Gui Xian will only use light damaging skills. After more bickering, the second stage will begin and they will instead begin casting Magic Repel every round and switch to mid-tier attacks. After trying to let the party off with a "warning," the party will appear to insist to keep fighting and Gui Xian will not seem too enthused; this begins the final stage. Gui Xian will keep throwing up Magic Repel and switch to heavy damage attacks in addition to using Rage for extra turns. One problem faced when fighting Gui Xian comes from their extremely high resistance to Physical and Gun attacks, almost nulling them completely. Once the second stage starts and Magic Repel comes into play it becomes difficult to damage them without access to some form of Almighty-based attack. However, if the party casts so much as a single -kaja skill, Gui Xian will start another conversation in which they accuse the party of taking cheap shots. Casting a -kaja skill every round with the character with the weakest magic stat will allow for two magic damage dealers to keep attacking, since Gui Xian will use Dekaja instead of Magic Repel every time. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Drain |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x2, 1 enemy |Skill= Fang Breaker\Innate Ice Breath\Innate Rakukaja\43 Bufudyne\44 High Ice Pleroma\45 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Devil Children Red/Black/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Gembuzom= |-| Gembu= ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Zombie= |-| Resurrected= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas